


低俗小说

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	低俗小说

[宜嘉/猪尔]低俗小说/霓虹之城 (Neon City Lights)

宜嘉  
猪尔/JJJP/微范二伉俪  
OOC

文：森森 | youerx.lofter.com

没心没肺被骄纵坏了外强中干的小怂货，用错误方式撩，还撩到了长相迷人的脾气可怕的性感冰山哥哥的故事。

 

 

上篇  
王家小少爷向来无法无天。

他有恃无恐，因为他有相当厉害的父母，还有自己白手起家牛逼坏了的亲哥哥。

和他相熟的人，都知道王嘉尔是个凡事有度的孩子，所以也就基本上都是由着他的。

他去哪都能玩的开，因为他有一群朋友，一群非常有本事的朋友，什么都由着他，只差快把他宠上天。

他的性子里、语气里天生带着一点撒娇的味道，旁人看了去，只恨不得把他溺到骨子里，百事都依着他来，虽然有一丝点儿骄纵和少爷脾气，但是由于敏感和善良的心性，他总能掌握好那个分寸。

 

他最好的朋友朴珍荣和林在范都是发小，除开他们本身非常好的关系之外，三家人的父母也都是铁交情。

小时候林在范和王嘉尔关系很不好，见面了都要互相摆脸色的那种，小王嘉尔头脑简单，脾气急，小林在范那时还中二又暴躁，很讨厌自来熟不说、还脑子差根弦儿的王嘉尔，就喜欢拿阴阳怪气的语调去揶揄他嘲讽他，小王嘉尔从来都没受过这种气得，于是两个人没少拌嘴打架，每逢此时，都是朴珍荣一脸无奈的在中间充当和事佬的角色。

可是时间长了以后，在朴珍荣的调节下，林在范渐渐也摸透王嘉尔直来直去的脾气，还有在小骄傲皮囊下善良、义气、幽默的本性，于是三个人真正的好了起来。

一好，就好了这么多年，并且到现在，几个人之间再也没吵过架。

他们之间太过熟悉，无论是交过几个女朋友，被家里人赶出家门几次，有几件说出去就要糟的事情，事无巨细、一清二楚。

王嘉尔对于越亲近、越信任的人，也越是看不清楚。

比如朴珍荣有多么超过朋友关系的在意他，再比如林在范对他们俩不同的感情。

王小少爷从没真正意义上的谈过恋爱，有好几次差点成了的，也被朴珍荣不着痕迹的搅和没了……

林在范没有王嘉尔那么二了吧唧的，当然是知道朴珍荣那点半遮半掩的心思的。而他自己呢，对王嘉尔一直是拿捏不了的状态，太硬了他完全不忍心，太软了又掐不住那个满脑子小聪明的货，只能说王嘉尔生生把他的暴脾气磨软了几个度。

然后我们王小少爷呢，与其说是被蒙在鼓里，不如说他从未想过要去往别的方向想，而且他认定了一些事情以后，很难改变。

他认定了，他们是永远也不会分开的朋友，是挚友，是至交。

 

而朴珍荣，在每次搅了浑水之后，看到偶尔失意的王嘉尔，会怜惜不已，并且产生少许的愧疚之心，但最终都淹没在不断滋生的嫉妒里，只希望王嘉尔永远、永远不要再喜欢上其他的人，也希望他那种喜欢就直接上的性子，能稍微改一改。

 

-

 

王嘉尔第一次见段宜恩，是在林在范的生日派对上，最好的朋友过生日，他自然也要为他挣面子，于是他卯足了排场。

刚进酒店的大厅，就看见一个清冷的人独自站在那里，和周围热闹的氛围完全格格不入，自成一道风景。

凭着直觉和本能行动的王二少马上就被吸引了，然后脑子一热，就跑去找人家搭话，“你好，帅哥。”

面若寒霜的帅哥微微抬眼，扫了一下他，没搭理，又继续低下头去玩手机。

王二少非常不乐意了，在G城，谁能这么忽视他王嘉尔的？

他有点蛮横的夺下别人的手机，“这位，和你说话呢！”

平常人被这么无理的对待都难免不生气，更何况段宜恩冰冷外表下是异常暴躁的坏脾气。

他眉毛瞬间竖了起来，抬眼就是一个凶狠慑人的眼神，华丽立体的五官好像被冻结了一般，冰冷得像能瞬间凝血的凶器，吓得王嘉尔不由自主的往后退了一步，霎时间一个字都说不出来了。

段宜恩从他手里夺回手机，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，然后继续看手机。

 

“咦？这不是……马克！你来了？” 

刚进门的林在范看到段宜恩站在大厅里，有点惊讶，“你说飞机误点了，我以为你今天多半到不了了。”

“嗯。恰好赶上了。”

段宜恩的目光从手机屏幕上挪开，看见熟人才微微露出一丝笑意，脸上一时间冰消雪融，“好久不见，在范。”

“嗯，进去坐啊，站着作什么？”

他说着，这才注意到旁边安静的不像本人的王嘉尔，讶异道，“咦，嘉尔？”

王嘉尔猛地回过神来，二话不说跑开了，“在范哥，我、我先进去了！！”

说着，头也不回的冲进了宴会厅。

林在范莫名其妙，还是领着段宜恩进了宴厅。

 

好巧不巧的，进了大厅，林在范就把段宜恩带到王嘉尔旁边的座位上入座，“Mark，这是我很珍惜的弟弟，王嘉尔，王少爷的弟弟。嘉尔，这是我多年同学和至交好友，段宜恩，他和我同年。”

“哦……哦。”

王嘉尔尴尬的要命，而林在范显然不知道两人之间发生的小插曲，看见他一反常态，少了热情和亲切，此刻安静异常，林在范不免奇怪，“嘉尔，怎么了？”

“没什么……”

说着，王嘉尔看到刚走进大厅的朴珍荣，眼睛一亮，立马冲出座位，“珍——荣——啊！！！”

一声拖得超长的音，惹得宴厅里众人皆侧目，熟悉的人看到王二少会心一笑，不熟的目光在几个人之间来回跳跃，一脸惊诧。

林在范无可奈何的摇摇头，满目皆是宠溺。

段宜恩将一切收进眼底，他不着痕迹的看向王嘉尔冲出去的方向，依然是那个扑克脸，没有表情。

 

“珍荣啊~~你今天这身真帅！哈哈，我看看，还抹了发胶呢！！！”

王嘉尔把西装笔挺、容光焕发的朴珍荣拉到他旁边坐下，“你弟呢？有谦米来了吗？”

“他可来不了了，他在学校闯祸了，父母给他设了门限。”

“哈哈，真的嘛？！那小子，我要去嘲笑一下他！！”王嘉尔笑得颇为幸灾乐祸，他从口袋里掏出手机，滑开手机屏幕，开始噼里啪啦的打字。

这风风火火的性子……还真是。

朴珍荣就是连着他这个劲儿也喜欢的紧，他扬起嘴角，这时才注意到嘉尔旁边坐着一个闷不做声的人，他凝神片刻后了然，于是站起来伸出手，露出得体的笑容，“想必你就是在范哥总提到的那个多年好友了。你好，我是朴珍荣，是在范哥亲近的弟弟。”

段宜恩也伸出手，“你好，我是段宜恩。”

“嘉嘉……想必有些不安生吧？还请你多多担待。”

段宜恩挑了一下眉，没有表态。

哟呵，嘴上这么说，倒是还挺护着的。

 

王嘉尔这厮听到马上放下手机，非常不乐意了，他责怪的拿眼珠子戳子朴珍荣，用手肘子怼他，“喂，朴珍荣，你这家伙到底是哪边的啊？”

朴珍荣闻言眉眼都弯成一个好看的弧度，他一对着王嘉尔就忍不住笑，带着宠溺之意抬手揉了揉他的头，没再说什么。

王嘉尔瞪了他一眼，只好做罢，又看向手机屏幕。

 

酒宴上觥筹交错。

林家家大业大，交际圈自然也广，整个宴厅的一、二层全被包了下来。

作为今日主角的林在范一轮又一轮的顺着桌子敬，然后又被敬了一轮又一轮，两人熟知林在范的酒量，知道他今天必然是要被喝倒的。

王嘉尔和朴珍荣自然是也帮着挡了，但是两个人都知道王嘉尔那酒量，劝的话还没说出口，在他那逞能的个性之下，王嘉尔就已经连着帮喝了十几杯了。

朴珍荣这边一边顾着客人，还要一边忧心王嘉尔的状况，看他面色通红，酒气已经上脸了，不免有些担心。

这时候林在范的酒桌上又来了几个人，朴珍荣不得不赶忙过去招呼，他看林在范的脸色，知道林在范多半也是差不多了。

 

 

 

这头的人正在头疼怎么解决这几个敬酒的，那头的王小少爷已经醉醺醺的走开了。

“帅、帅哥。你说、你……为什么总板着个脸，就和我说说话呗。”

王嘉尔手里拿着的分明是酒，略微凌乱的步伐、酡红的双颊和迷蒙的眼神，昭示着这个小少爷醉得不浅。

他走到段宜恩旁边的位置上，坐下，直愣愣的盯着他，半晌后傻乎乎的笑起来，“僵、僵尸脸……哈哈哈。”

段宜恩微微蹙眉，都醉了还这么不安生，真是有够磨人。

 

王嘉尔一只手扒着他含含糊糊念叨了几句听都听不清的话，然后竟然就靠着他的肩膀睡着了。

段宜恩面无表情的看着身边人熟睡的侧脸，一时间没有动作。

换做往常，别人早都被他毫不留情的扒开推到地上去了。

不过……换作寻常人，别说往他身上靠了，就连接近他的胆子都没有。

自己在回国后买的唯一一套西装，被这个醉鬼弄上了不少酒渍和口水，他看着肩膀上毛茸茸的脑袋，和竟然睡得无比安生的脸，一时间竟发不出脾气来。

——他还真的有些没辙。

不把他推开吧，感觉又不太像自己的作风，而且他这还在流口水呢。

把他推开吧，又莫名地有些不忍心，感觉好像是在欺负人似的。

罢了。

让他睡吧，衣服再买一套就是了。

他安静的叹息。

他从来自我意识很强，想要什么就一定会去做，如果不愿意也从来没有人能强迫他，但是……他看着兀自酣睡的人，头一次对刚见不久的人妥协了。

 

-

 

林在范的生日宴，最终在林在范喝断片过去之后落下帷幕。

而他的两个好兄弟，也陪着他一起喝过去了。

 

 

王家小少爷在他的发小的生日宴上喝大了，泼了段家公子一身这件事，在他们圈子里都成了茶余饭后的谈资，但王二少人缘关系相当好，并没有谁恶意的去看待这件事，反而都拿这事和他开玩笑。

 

事后听说，是早都戒了酒的段宜恩把他们拉回来的。

王嘉尔听到这事的时候还一脸不敢相信。

他拉着林在范一遍又一遍的确认，“不是，你说的是段宜恩吗？真的是他？那个冰块……不，他、他把我们一个一个送回来的？”

他没法相信那个可怕的僵尸脸竟然会这么大发善心。

 

林在范被问得实在不耐烦了，连忙称是。

他一把扒开他在眼前乱晃的脑袋，还在宿醉状态中的林在范都开被他晃晕了。

他揉着疼痛的太阳穴，起身端起餐桌上朴珍荣备好的醒酒汤。

 

“嘉嘉，来喝一点。”

一直站在桌旁的朴珍荣冲王嘉尔招手，“你昨天也是喝得超过限制了。”

“才好的，谢谢珍荣啦。”

王嘉尔眼睛弯成一条缝跑到桌子前面，乖乖的端起碗。

朴珍荣眼含笑意，勾起嘴角，满目流光。

 

-

 

段宜恩这人，是在国外颇有名气的一名歌手，据说他为了当歌手也没少和家里闹。

他这个人自律性特别强，为了歌手生涯，禁烟禁酒禁色，更是一点花边消息都没有。

其实段家的势力雄厚，只是树根并非在G城，而且一向十分低调，所以知道他们家具体人的也并不多。

段家一向行事快手段恨，做事从来都是又准又绝。

而段家的独苗子段宜恩也是如此，继承了家族人的个性和行事风格。

段宜恩在未事先和家人商量的情况下，在国外和一家不算有名的公司签了合约。

出道的前两年寂寂无名，在第三四年间转型为Rapper大红大紫，他的第三只单曲在排行榜单前列久居不下，至此正式走红。

 

段家是军人世家，家里祖上是有过将军级的人物，爷爷更是海军校阶的。

身为高干子弟，年少叛逆的段宜恩却坚决拒绝读军校，普通高中读了半年，硬是要去国外读书，家里疼他的母亲拗不过，于是便把他送去美国读了高中和大学。

这一送就出了事，在国外待了几年，段宜恩先斩后奏，突然和家里说自己已经成为了歌手，还混得有模有样。

段爷爷责段爸爸，段爸爸责怪段妈妈，可段妈妈却狠不下心去责怪儿子。

儿子在国外风生水起，并且小有成就，她实在没办法去毁掉儿子的梦想。

段宜恩自己也够努力，执着又勤奋，而且也做出了一番成绩，家里的人虽然诸多不爽，但是最终却没有当初那么严厉的反对了。

 

段宜恩这次回国一方面是来看看家人，一方面也是想把事业拓展到国内来。当然，在国内的知名度还比较有限，毕竟发展的重心至今仍然在海外。

这次回来，他也希望自己能做出更好的成就，最好是就把成绩放到他爸爸和爷爷眼前，让他们说不出反对的话。

 

段宜恩拖着为数不多行李走到宅子门口，按响了门铃。

一别就是五、六年，他抬头看看记忆中熟悉不已的大宅子，还是有些许乡愁的。

门口的可视通讯器被接通，一向淡定儒雅的管家看到段宜恩的脸惊叫起来，“段、段少爷！段少爷回来了！我这就给您开门。夫人——老爷——段少爷回来了！！”

伴随着管家的呼喊，是大门开启的声音。

段宜恩勾起嘴角，不易察觉的浅笑。

他走过青石小径，在人造河前蹲了下来。

——还是一如既往的清澈见底，里面的欢快游动的红锦鲤还是走之前的六条。

他站起来，缓缓踱向大门。

门前，管家老徐和厨娘刘姐正站在门口笑盈盈的看着他，刘姐眼里还含着泪，看到他，“宜恩啊，你可回来啦，想死刘姐啦。”

段宜恩上前，深深地鞠了一躬，“抱歉。刘姐，徐先生，让你们替我担心了。”

“哪儿的话，少爷，快进来吧。”

老徐一把接过他的行李，“夫人和……老爷，在大厅等您呢。”

“……”段宜恩顿了一顿，然后点头。

 

段宜恩抬腿走进客厅，母亲满脸期待的看向他，而父亲则是坐在茶桌边认真地滤茶。

他深呼吸，走过去，“妈，我回来了。”

“宜恩，你可回来了，让妈妈看看。”

“看什么看。”

段父把紫砂茶壶搁下，横眉，“洋妞好看些吗？外国月亮更圆吗？”

段宜恩听着这话，心里不得劲儿了。

段母知道这又是要吵架，赶忙截住，“好了好了，才回来呢，先吃饭。”

“不吃了，在范过生日，我要去参加，马上要赶不上飞机了。”

“林家的儿子啊？那你快去吧。”

“嗯。”

在国外生活了五、六年，他使用中文的机会太少，口音已经有些失了准，此时更像半个外国人，他的父亲严厉而又古板，听着颇为不爽，“搞完赶紧给我回来。”

段母却是知道段父性子的，知道段父早就没那么反对宜恩的事业了，于是赶紧推段宜恩出去，让他快去参加别人的生日宴。

“赶紧去吧，儿子，爸爸这里妈妈来搞定。”

段宜恩微笑点头，转身上了车，赶往机场。

 

在范啊……也是好久没见了，当初为数不多志同道合的人。

他初中的时候在国内认识了林在范，那个时候林在范是他们学校里以舞蹈和唱歌出名的人。

时隔多年，林在范从词曲制作人的身份到一社之副长，他没有用很长的时间，当然，也得益于小部分家庭的因素。

现在他刚回来没多久，林在范就帮他把国内出道专辑的事从主题到包装一一筹备好，把策划案都给他过了一遍，只差人到位。

 

-

 

王嘉尔再次看到段宜恩的时候，是在手机新闻上。

段宜恩出道专辑大受好评的消息通过各种平台的手机推送传来，王嘉尔撇下嘴角，使劲滑动关闭手机页面上那些弹出来的横幅，“切，难怪一副了不起的样子。”

朴珍荣坐在旁边，看着王嘉尔那副小样子，笑，“怎么了，嘉嘉？”

王嘉尔把手机屏给朴珍荣看，语带鄙视，“你看，珍荣，这不是上次那个拽兮兮的人吗。”

“嗯，在范哥的好朋友。” 朴珍荣扫了他一眼，“怎么？你很在意？”

“谁会在意他！！”

王嘉尔锁了屏，把手机往沙发上一甩，跑到冰箱前打开门捣鼓了半天，探出个脑袋回看沙发上看书的人，“珍荣，你昨天给我留的冰淇淋在哪里~~~”

这个没心没肺的，他叹息，“嘉嘉，说过了，不能吃。”

“为什么？”

“你感冒还没好。”

“感冒了也可以吃的……”

“不行。”

朴珍荣盯着书，连看都没看他一眼。

“切……小气。”说着王嘉尔又马上被分散了注意力，跑到桌子边坐着，拿起林在范的SWITCH玩了起来。

朴珍荣轻微的叹息，刚才如果他去注意嘉尔那些委屈的小表情，也许他真的就心软了，所以他才紧紧地盯着书，然后拼命警告诉自己不要去看那个小祸害。

 

-

 

“嘉尔，在范哥给了我两张演唱会的票，你去吗。”

朴珍荣捏着两张的门票，厚硬纸质上烫银的文字非常显眼，在白炽灯下反着光，王嘉尔瞟了一眼，VVIP席，第二排。

“怎么又是那个家伙？”

朴珍荣就看着他眼睛骨溜溜的转，明显是在动些小心思，于是便笑而不语的等着，看他能想出点什么长篇大论来。

结果他自个儿忖了半天，竟是直愣愣的丢出一句，“去！白给看的怎么不去！”

朴珍荣不免失笑，忍不住拍拍他的脑袋，纵容道，“好好好。”

王嘉尔生着什么小心思，把票塞回珍荣手里，“珍荣，我们一起去吧？”

“嗯……”

朴珍荣知道王嘉尔那一会儿东、一会儿西的性子，把书又翻过一页，含糊其辞，“我得想想。”

“别想了，珍荣呐……”

王嘉尔不满意这个答案，于是捏着嗓子喊着他的名字，感觉嘴里含着一颗化不开的糖果，说出来的话都是甜腻的味道，“一起去吧？一起去吧！！”

朴珍荣最喜欢这样被吊着胃口、然后想尽一切办法用撒娇来达到目的的王嘉尔，就像一只不断求宠的猫咪，那爪子挠着他的心。

被王嘉尔纠缠着、没有厌烦，他仍笑意晏晏，与王嘉尔，他终是赢不过的，叹口气，“真的要去？”

王嘉尔见朴珍荣松口了，坚定，“去！免费的怎么不去！！我一定准时到！看他娘的到底哪里不得了了！！”

 

-

 

舞台上的人……与其说是男孩，不如说是介于男孩和男人两者之间。

朴珍荣暗自评判着，忍不住去揣测这个人的深浅。

他对段宜恩多少有所耳闻，家里背景相当的不一般，但是素来行事低调，一直都没什么负面的消息。

这么多年来只是出了一个稍显叛逆的儿子，几年前跑去国外，现在混的有声有色的回来了，赚了不少洋票子，让段家老爷子丢了不少面子，也挣了不少面子。

 

王嘉尔此刻也看着台上的那个人，脸上的表情难以形容。

他从一开始就是带着偏见看这个人的。

他们的初见非常糟糕，互看不对眼，他来这里就是为了看看这个人到底有多少斤两，凭什么那么神气，还能让身居高位的在范哥亲力亲为，帮他做那么多？

也许……

感觉是就因为他，林在范对自己的照顾被分走了一部分，感觉再过一段时间，他的好朋友一个个都会被抢走一样，他无意识的对他充满了敌意。

但是在看到这个人在台上光芒四射的样子，他又本能的被他所吸引，挪不开目光。

 

朴珍荣突然能理解在范哥为什么这么舍得在这个人身上下重资了。

这是只赚不赔的买卖。

台上的人……和他第一次见到段家少爷的感觉完全天壤之别。

他静的时候，不动如山，寒若冰霜，冷厉十足的气场颇像段家老爷子，让人望而生畏。

但是在舞台上，动起来之后，一双眸子被染上了生气，仿佛被解开咒语的人，一举一动之间都充斥着无法言说的魅力，整个人都变得栩栩如生起来。

唱歌也好、跳舞也好，撇开专业的角度，这个人身上有万众瞩目的魅力。

朴珍荣侧过头去，看到王嘉尔的眼里倒映着段宜恩的身影。

朴珍荣心里突蓦地一抽，他下意识的捏紧王嘉尔的手，总觉得，有什么要开始脱离他的掌控。

 

 

演唱会结束后，两个人便去了后台。

王嘉尔跟在朴珍荣后面，却是犹犹豫豫的。

他走一步，停三步，搞得朴珍荣一脸茫然的看着他，“嘉嘉，怎么了？腿疼？”

“不是……没有。”

他否认着，谁都不知道他和段宜恩之前的那一段小摩擦，想到要再次见到那个人，他就感到尴尬和怯场。

“那你是怎么了？在范哥还在等我们呢。不准时的话，他又会教训的。”

“知道了啦……”

王嘉尔踟蹰着跟上朴珍荣的脚步。

 

朴珍荣打开休息室的门，“在范哥，我们来了。”

休息室内，林在范低着头看手机，段宜恩满脸是汗的坐在化妆镜前，两个人都非常沉默。

朴珍荣察觉到气氛的异常，他小声道，“在范哥？”

“哦，来了啊，珍荣、嘉尔。”

林在范明显兴致不高，他抬头瞟了两人一眼，然后拿起手机开始打电话。

——还真像是一个普通经纪人该有的常态，可是这以林在范的身份来看就显得不合适了。

 

两个人见状，知道必然是出了什么事，于是安静的坐下，互相对了一下眼神。

王嘉尔这时候知道该乖乖坐好不要出声比较好。

朴珍荣觉得有意思，看他端正坐着很别捏的样子，别过脸去偷偷的笑，他从来都知道，嘉尔开心的时候会闹，但该正经该严肃的时候也绝不会出岔子。

懂事的很。

林在范挂了电话，一脸闹心，“马克，你面对粉丝的时候，就不能柔和一点吗？” 

段宜恩拧在一起的眉头缓缓松开，他沉默了片刻后，表情松动，竟像是服了软。

“……我知道，但是他们靠我太近，我真的很难受。”

“我……不习惯别人太靠近我。”

林在范叹息，转过头来看他们，“我已经提醒你几次了。不说了，一起去吃个饭吧。” 

段宜恩闻言侧过头来，然后微微点头。

同意了。

王嘉尔心里膈应的很，他最不擅长对付这种缄口不言型，更何况他们之前还有过摩擦。

他微弱的叹息，被朴珍荣听到了，他眼神微微一沉，“嘉尔？”

王嘉尔一惊，发现自己情绪太过外露，细心的珍荣已经察觉了，所以在提醒自己……至少不要太过明显，以至于很失礼。

他冲朴珍荣露出一个抱歉的表情，然后整理情绪。

朴珍荣只是笑，仿佛刚才一切都没发生过似的。

段宜恩不经意的看了一眼，嘴角略微下沉。

 

-

 

一顿饭吃得实在是无趣，林在范和段宜恩多半是聊公事，一个只是刻板的说，一个只是认真的听，两个人都是一本正经的样子。

王嘉尔听着就快要打瞌睡，要不是朴珍荣时不时暗地里捏他手心提醒他，他早就被林在范给训了。

吃完饭，一番寒暄后，各回各家。

 

王嘉尔想着回家了也挺无聊，于是调头去了平常不常去的一家酒吧，之前就听有谦说过，氛围不错，相对安静，而且服务很好。

思及此，他把车停进车位，发现旁边的一辆车看上去挺眼熟，他也没太在意，锁了车就搭电梯上楼。

接待他的是经理，对G城这片的圈子熟悉的很，虽然很油但是为人处事不会让人觉得过于世故，他亲切询问，“王二少，请问您是要单独的包厢，还是想要在贵宾区找个合适的位置？”

包厢？

那跟他自己一个人在家喝酒有什么区别？

珍荣和在范哥从来都不许他来这里，平常都只有他和有谦偷偷出去玩，而最近有谦犯了事被关门禁，他这下真的无聊的要命。

“就贵宾区吧。”

“好的，您请。”

经理带他到了贵宾区，暗暖色调的灯光，隐蔽在黑暗之下为数不多的人，都在自顾自，他进去的时候，感觉也很自然。

这种氛围也挺好。

他于是坐到吧台，找酒保要了一杯平常常喝的低度数调制酒。

酒保意外的看了他一眼，但却并不露骨。

他只是……觉得无趣而已，并不是想灌醉自己。

能在这里工作下去的都是人精，毕竟是高级会所，训练有素。

多数有钱人追寻的东西千奇百怪，这个酒保也不例外，他很快收好了自己的表情，得体的把酒递给他，然后转身去忙自己的，瞬间就把他隔进酒吧这边的这个昏暗的世界里。

王嘉尔拿着酒想去光线稍微弱一点的位置，转了一去圈，找到一个看似无人的沙发，走进了却发现有人正坐在黑暗里，拿着一杯酒，发着呆。

王嘉尔愣了一下，眯起他那轻度闪光的眼睛仔细看了一眼。

他果然没看错，就是段宜恩。

刚才，才和他一起吃过饭的那个段宜恩。

也许因为王嘉尔过于停留，段宜恩发散的视线慢慢聚拢，他抬起眼皮看面前的人，脸上又变得冰冷而拒人于千里之外。

王嘉尔刚要出口的问候就被堵在了喉咙里。

——这人还真是。

 

 

“Hi.”

某种情绪驱使着他硬着头皮，在他身边坐下，“你也在啊。”

说完，王嘉尔自己也尴尬的不行，于是只好转过头去喝那杯酒。

段宜恩也抿了一口他自己的那杯，他直视着前方，却没有搭理王嘉尔。

 

人总是有一种怪异的病症，越得不到的越想占有，越难得到手的，越是想要征服。

 

王嘉尔心里被激起了一股劲儿，他捏紧玻璃杯，强撑起一个笑坐近段宜恩，“刚才才见过的，还真当不认识啦？”

 

段宜恩侧过脸，冷冰冰道，“别惹我。”

王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，觉得这个人简直脾气烂透了，大概也只有这张脸能看。

他非常不甘心，从来没人能这么对自己的。

不理不睬就算了，还恶言相向、熟视无睹，可恶透了。

他不服，又道，“不是说段少爷禁酒的呢？别告诉我你喝的是果汁啊？”

说着，他靠近他，伸出一只手拉过他的领带，在酒吧昏暗的照明之下，气氛相当的暧昧。

段宜恩沉默的看着王嘉尔这一系列的动作，还有他眼里分明的挑衅，挑眉，“王二少，你玩得起？”

玩得起？

还真是有趣极了，他有什么玩不起的？

王嘉尔微微仰头，不服输道，“我玩不起的，还没出现在这个世界上。就看你敢不敢跟我玩了？”

段宜恩勾起一抹笑，那一瞬间，似冰消雪融，冬去春来。

他凑近王嘉尔，凝视着他。

这是王嘉尔第一次认真看段宜恩。

不是初见时的草草一瞥，也不是第二次看到他在舞台上的浓妆粉饰，这一次的他素面朝天最接近真我，此时此刻让他有种陷落的感觉。

段宜恩的五官都很突出，却又很清淡。

他的皮肤白的透明，瞳色淡如琥珀，唇色一抹浅粉，配上他脱过色的头发和眉毛，就像雪色下傲然挺立的花木，宁静，却仍然幽幽的散发着清香。

此刻，他多少是能理解为什么这个家伙的小粉丝们那么多了。

好看，是真的好看。

 

段宜恩刚才还拿过鸡尾酒杯的手指此刻游弋到王嘉尔的脸上，就如同他的人一样，冰凉。

王嘉尔被这个温度惊的微微回了神，“你……” 

呵。

段宜恩从鼻子里挤出短促的单音节，继续用手指描摹王嘉尔的五官，似乎是在确认商品的完整度一般，“答应了，就不能反悔。”

王嘉尔意识到他是在继续刚才他们的对话，他只是说自己玩得起，却并不记得自己答应过什么。

他皱眉，却还是倔强道，“谁怕谁？” 

“很好。”

段宜恩露出一个满意的笑。

这是王嘉尔第二次看他对自己笑，只叫人难以抗拒，他不免有些飘然。

“国内……G城，我暂时没地方，让我去那你住一阵子。”

王嘉尔一时没跟上他的节奏，但随后没过脑子的就立刻答应了。

游戏开始了。

 

-

 

到了王嘉尔家，刚合上门，段宜恩就把王嘉尔按在门板上亲吻，疯狂又猛烈。

此时王嘉尔才发现，段宜恩身上的酒气略重，怕是早都半醉了。

……那刚才说过的话还作数吗？

他有些后悔自己头脑一热，什么都答应的太快了。

脑子里还在想着，却被段宜恩的动作打断。

这是他不曾经历过的吻法，一直被索取，就好像要把他生吞活剥一般，吞食殆尽。

他感到窒息的时候那个人松开了他，“你不会呼吸？” 

王嘉尔面色绯红，摇摇脑袋。

段宜恩有些意外，他多少听说过他的传言，以为这个小公子是有点经验的，但没想到能这么……该怎么说呢，纯情？

难不成他之前撩的那些花花草草，都只是撩完就跑？没有荷枪实弹的上过吗？

——撩完就跑什么的，在他这里可行不通。

他是游戏的主宰者，既然他王嘉尔答应加入了他的这局游戏，那么只有他才能喊停。

 

王嘉尔感觉有些丢人。

接茬装逼放狠话的是自己，现在……毫无经验的笨拙、蠢得要死的样子简直无所遁形，在内心谴责着自己，他都已经做好被冷嘲热讽的准备了。

 

段宜恩却没有出言嘲讽，只是一笑置之。

王嘉尔忐忑着看他，所有心思只恨不得都写在脸上。

 

段宜恩勾起嘴角。

有趣。

 

下篇

段宜恩就此住进了王嘉尔在郊区的一栋房子。

位置偏远，档次高，因而人烟稀少，是他习惯的居住环境。

 

-

 

朴珍荣最近总觉的奇怪，王嘉尔找他的频率不同以前了，就好像……

最近总是急冲冲的开着车子说要去哪里，却又对其行踪含糊其辞，喊他出来吃饭，经常就是说有事情、没时间，追问原因，他也总是草草敷衍过去。

他皱眉，这种状况，多半出自他交新朋友了或者……找新女朋友了的时候。

 

这种情况也是每隔一段时间就会发生一次。

他皱眉，给林在范发短信，“在范哥，嘉尔最近有没有找你出去玩？” 

林在范回得很快，“没有。” 

然后紧随着又是一条短信传过来，“看来，是又遇到新的了。” 

 

果然，在范哥和他看法一致。

王嘉尔又遇到新的人了。

可是这次却又有点不同，他没有欢天喜地的过来跟他们讲他发现的新大陆、没有炫耀、没有大张旗鼓、更没有…… 他往常总是轻松愉悦的样子。

 

就好像，陷入了一场难以收拾的无疾苦恋之中，希望渺茫、举步维艰，却还要拧着一股劲儿，兀自咬牙撑下去……

恍若看到他自己。

 

朴珍荣手里翻过半本的书再也看不下去。

 

嘉尔……你到底又看上了谁？

这次……又是谁？

为什么……就看不到我呢？

朴珍荣心底冒起一阵阵苦水，还泛着酸楚和抽疼，将他又一度拖入黑暗的深渊。

 

-

 

先喜欢上的人总是先输。

日夜面对着这个光是静静待在那里就自成美景的人，单纯的他怎么能不动心。

如果段宜恩再冲他笑一笑，那么他只怕是要神魂颠倒，献出所有。

说来有些夸张，可实际就是如此。

 

他喜欢他。

就是这么简单。

 

一开始只是单纯的不甘心。

可是，当和这个人朝夕相对之后，他完全的被吸引了。

应该说，谁能不被吸引呢？

 

除开那清逸素净的面容之外，他有很多很好的……

他有很强的自制力，自律、认真、努力、坚定、有主见，难以被撼动。

柔和的面容之下是坚韧的心，不为他人的冷言冷语所动，仍然能坚持做自己想要做的一切，并且还如此的成功。

欣赏、佩服、倾心。

 

同住三个月以来，他见他的次数不多。

但偶尔看到他的的一个笑容，得到他的一个吻，他就感到那一天都如同被点亮了，如同在艳阳下的野原，初晨沐浴露水的草木，激动地、颤抖地、渴望地地欲求着这一切。

在看不到他的日子里，暮景的流逝仿佛被按下了静止键一般，停滞不前，只剩灰色，日夜无光，昏天地暗。

 

他开始为他买一些他喜欢的东西，放在家里，营造出两个人小天地的气氛，以缓解他不在家时的寂寞之心。

他听他写的曲和词，然后默默在下面认真写着评论。

每天都定时和他发短信，提醒他要认真休息吃饭、不要撩妹子。

这都是往常别人会对他做的事。

他买了一对昂贵的定制项链，放在床头柜上，还没能送出去。

段宜恩太忙了。

他越来越红，从国外到国内，已经是真正意义上的世界明星。

而自己呢……

自己窝在这个房子，连朋友都不敢见，又是在做什么呢？

——简直像个白痴。

王家二少生平第一次，感受到了自己是如此的渺小。

 

-

 

段宜恩结束了今天的这一场演唱会，世界巡回演唱会的行程就彻底结束了。

他解锁手机，翻开和王嘉尔的聊天记录。

王嘉尔自他这半个月出国以来，每天都坚持跟他发短信，今天却有些迟了。

他翻了翻聊天记录。

有的时候是对他的歌曲认真的评论，有的时候是看到了他喜欢的东西发来的照片，有的时候是一些关心的话。

基本上都是王嘉尔打了一大串字，他简单的回复一两句。

其实这样也挺好，他不太能聊天，但是王嘉尔却能很好的解决这个问题。

他翻着翻着，手机叮咚一响。

短信来了。

“mark，巡演完了吗？辛苦啦，早点休息，顺便……完了你飞哪？”

他这是在问自己是回老家L城，还是去G城他那儿吗？

——他怕自己搬走。

段宜恩勾起嘴角，起了心思。

“你怎么想？”

 

看到消息的王嘉尔捏紧手机，又松开，手心里全是汗。

“能……继续来我这里住吗？”

 

段宜恩眼神里掠过锋芒，手指快速的按着手机键盘，“为什么？” 

 

这头的王嘉尔犹豫着，输入框里的字早都打好，他的指尖在发送键上悬停着，似乎被未知的力量阻挡着一般，难以按下去。

——先喜欢的人，先输。

那么，他认输罢了。

来来回回良久，他深呼一口气，终是传送出去。

“Mark，我一直想说……喜欢你。”

 

这头的段宜恩挑眉。

喜欢？

在他这个已经该成熟的年龄，说出这如同稚子一般的告白。

是该说他单纯呢，还是说他幼稚呢？

——还真是他的作风呢。

段宜恩笑的有些轻蔑。

王嘉尔，你输了。

 

段宜恩第二天把行李寄回老家，然后飞到G城，去找王嘉尔。

他按下门铃，迎接他的是王嘉尔那一双今天尤其晶莹的大眼睛。

好像盛着泪光。

他哭过了吗？

段宜恩用手指抚过他的眼皮，感到一股潮意。

这应该是泪水了吧。

是喜悦、感动、思念还是别的什么呢？

他思考着，却觉得自己的心脏微微凝滞了，只因为面前这人稍稍流了点泪，他就心软了。

真不像样子呢，段宜恩。

再抬眼时，只见王嘉尔拿着两个盒子，小心翼翼的看着他，“这是我买的，不知道你……你喜不喜欢。”

“这是定制款，之前你说你觉得还不错的牌子。”

“情侣的……”

他小声地补上一句。

段宜恩忍不住笑了，他接过项链，思忖半晌，“帮我带上？” 

只要王嘉尔听话、乖乖的，他不介意继续陪他把这个假象持续演下去。

“好！！”

王嘉尔连忙答应道。

 

-

 

段宜恩进入了休假期。

他为林在范的公司赚了不少，林在范在合同里的分配方面也没有亏待他。

段宜恩开始考虑买房子。

他心里早都拿好主意，但还是想问问王嘉尔，“Jack，你觉得是L城中心城区的这个高楼顶层好，还是G城这个别墅区好？”

王嘉尔当然不想他回L城，不然他们见上一面就难上加难，于是连忙道，“当然是G城好！山清水秀，绿化好，市民素质高，这个地段人又比较少，你喜静而且……”

段宜恩看着王嘉尔滔滔不绝的样子，抿嘴笑。

他并不会因为王嘉尔的话改变决定，只是，他很喜欢看王嘉尔紧张他的样子，他舌灿莲花，说得好的时候，能把死的都给说的栩栩如生，他听得也是津津有味，虽然多数时候太吵太闹，但王嘉尔总是有眼色的，而往往终归是有趣的，他也就随他折腾了。

房子早都定好了，应父亲和爷爷的要求，他会买L城的房子。

想到父亲说的话，他扯出一抹冷笑，他段宜恩，从来不愿被摆布。

 

转过头去，看到王嘉尔眼里的紧张和期待，他心里的某处变得柔软，忍不住抬手揉他的脑袋，“你说的倒也对。”

大不了，下次再在G城看个房子吧，到时候带上他一起，看一个属于他们的房子，让小玩意儿开心点也未尝不好。

“项链，我很喜欢。”

说着，他在王嘉尔额间落下一吻，带着自己都未曾察觉的宠溺。

 

 

平常两个人都不怎么出去，碍于段宜恩的身份，还有他深居简出的性格。

王嘉尔这个爱热闹的，为了他也是生生把自己关在房子里，拒绝了所有好朋友的邀约，只为了和段宜恩腻在一起。

他们边看电影边吃零食、租漫画回来看、一起打游戏，偶尔在床上翻云覆雨，诉说爱意。

他想尽一切办法，和段宜恩度过这一段珍贵的假期，想尽一切办法，让他开心。

——让他和自己在一起的时候，能更开心，看到他总无表情的脸上露出笑容，他比什么都来的幸福。

- 

三个月一晃而过。 

王嘉尔乖时是真的乖，像只忠心的小狼狗。

他会驻守在原地，用圆溜溜的眼睛看着你的一举一动，眼神里是单纯又温暖的爱意，仿佛你就是他的整个世界。

他会缠着你想要和你玩，会把觉得好的东西都叼到你面前，索要你的爱抚和称赞。

这种黏稠浓腻的感情，段宜恩出生以来初次体验到。

像醇厚的红酒，后劲十足，至浓欲醉，可是，他并不觉得讨厌。

只要王嘉尔听话，他和他一直下去，也挺好。

段宜恩如此想着。

 

时间不紧不慢的流逝着。

段宜恩在王嘉尔身边，时而觉得就这样也不错，时而又觉得有一种不满足的感觉在体内燃烧着。

 

-

 

斑斑最近过生日。

由于斑斑和段宜恩完全不熟，所以只有王嘉尔收到了邀请。

段宜恩和王嘉尔的关系对谁也没公布，于是王嘉尔只好让段宜恩呆在家里，自己穿上衣服去了。

 

王嘉尔依依不舍的出了门，段宜恩在家里坐了一会儿，才觉出一点寂寞来。

太安静了。

太安静了。

少了个人总是在耳边叽叽喳喳，少了个人总是粘着他恨不得贴在他身上。

原来觉得再安静一个人独处也没人和问题的……

简直太不像自己了。

他对着黑屏的电视，大脑慢慢开始运作起来。

从白天坐到黑夜。

 

斑斑他们这边吃了晚饭，已经转到第三个场子，而彼时已经接近凌晨两点，他们一群人都喝得酩酊大醉失去知觉。

 

段宜恩静坐到深夜，实在等不下去，于是打开手机，在手机上查看王嘉尔的定位。

他戴上口罩和棒球帽，把手机丢进口袋，开车驶向目的地。

 

推开酒吧的大门，眼睛所及之处皆是群魔乱舞，段宜恩对着GPS走到里面的包房，恰恰看到的是神色清醒的朴珍荣静静半蹲着，凝视王嘉尔的睡颜。

眉目间的忧愁和眷恋浓的化不开似的，像一汪幽潭，深不及底。

好一副情深意切。

段宜恩二话不说，走过去越过朴珍荣，把醉醺醺的家伙扶起来。

朴珍荣也站了起来，拦住他。

“段宜恩？”

段宜恩侧了侧头，“我接他回去。”

朴珍荣闻言，放下了手。

 

-

 

最近不知怎么了，段宜恩的脾气变得愈加暴躁起来，对王嘉尔的控制欲也变本加厉。

段宜恩尤其讨厌王嘉尔和朴珍荣见面，与其说是讨厌，不如说是他声正辞严地勒令禁止，并且连提都不能提。

小狼狗也是有脾气的。

但是他怎么赢得过在段宜恩这个神仙呢。 

每次只要他说到珍荣，段宜恩必定甩脸子。

尤其是最近这几次，这个矛盾已经上升到每提及必吵架的地步了。

 

王嘉尔当然不知道斑斑生日出的那一茬，但段宜恩就不一样了。每每想到那晚看见的那一幕，段宜恩就联想到初见时，朴珍荣对王嘉尔显而易见的呵护和占有欲，还有他那张脸上那双眼睛里，明眼人就能看出的情感。

想到这么一个人和王嘉尔有着超过十年的关系，王嘉尔还傻不拉几的把他看作挚友天天和他贴在一起，他就感觉像吃了苍蝇一般难受。

 

“我说过什么？王嘉尔？”

段宜恩叫人查了王嘉尔的手机的通讯记录，他最近又和朴珍荣在联络，与其说是最近，不如说是从没断过。

“你看看这是什么。”

段宜恩把打印的清单甩到桌子上，眯起双眼。

王嘉尔仔细一看，也炸毛了，这跟监视他有什么区别？

“段宜恩！你查我？！你他妈……是不是管的太宽了！！”

他再怎么喜欢段宜恩，也不能忍受他像个管家婆似的，限制自己的自由，而事到如今，简直是东也要管、西也要管，简直没他不能管的事。

段宜恩脸冷了下来，让人恍若置身严冬，“你说什么？”

从来只有他不想管的，还没有他管不了的。

 

王嘉尔一看他那个表情就怕，瞬间怂了，可还犟着一口气，觉得自己是在理的，“我找珍荣去怎么了我？珍荣是我十几年的好朋友，你也叨逼个什么？没完没了的！！”

“朋友？”

朋友会用那种眼神看你，像看个花儿似的？

要是自己那会儿没到，那个朴珍荣只怕就亲上去了。

段宜恩冷笑，笑得王嘉尔又心惊胆颤了。

 

换做往常，别人哪里敢这么对他段宜恩？

只恨不得讨好着他，生怕他甩袖子走人。

事实是他是想甩袖子，但是是想揍人。

王嘉尔这个没心没肺的玩意儿，他都和他在一起了，他还不好生伺候着，还敢冲他发脾气？

面冷心冷的段宜恩此刻就快因为王嘉尔爆炸了。

他脾气向来不好，也不喜欢忍，他知道自己脾气上来了会很难控制，不想吓到眼前这没斤没两的怂货，他深呼吸，忍了又忍，觉得自己还是忍不住。

随着门哐啷一声被踢开，段宜恩头也不回的走了。

这下子换王嘉尔懵了。

段宜恩……怎么就走了？

他怎么能走？

王嘉尔一个人对着空旷的客厅，就觉得又气又难受，急的想哭。

出生以来，没人这么对他的，掐着他玩，摸着他的脉门随便一句话一个眼神就让他要死不活得。

以往那些他受过的、没受过的，大的、小的气和委屈，都在段宜恩这里一一尝遍了。

段宜恩让他自卑、让他难堪，却又无法割舍。

他在他身边摇尾乞怜，连自尊都快消磨殆尽。

 

王嘉尔不明白为什么段宜恩只要一听到朴珍荣的名字，就这么大反应。

一次两次就算了，他还可以认为是吃醋，可是次数多了就太没意思了。

他难道要自己和最好的朋友珍荣断绝来往吗？

——这未免也太专制、太独断专行了。

他哪怕有一点点照顾过他的心情吗？

他知道段宜恩从来控制欲强，但是这次太过了，简直都要到了限制他自由的地步。

他早该知道的。

是他先告的白，所以，是他输了，对吗。

 

他还会回来吗……

一想到段宜恩有可能不会回来，他就开始没出息的想要认错了，虽然他都不知道自己到底错在何处。

他渐渐地、一再地把自己的底线和自尊降低，低到微不足道，低到难以启齿。

连着他的那些小骄傲一起，被磨得干干净净。

 

-

 

如果喜欢上一个人是痛苦的，你还会继续下去吗？

林在范会。

王嘉尔会。

朴珍荣……总是如此。

他不仅会，而且很讽刺的是，他就快要因为王嘉尔而深谙此道了。

他是第一个知道王嘉尔和段宜恩在一起了的人，他的痛苦一如既往的延续了下去。

 

他开始责怪自己。

他知道王嘉尔从来没有把他对他的感情往复杂了想，那么，他就应该主动的。

他该主动，至少得让王嘉尔知道自己真正的心意。

而不是永远被囚禁在名为“至交、挚友”的牢笼之中。

  

而第二个知道的则是林在范，他坐在朴珍荣旁边，只消看他一眼，就知道珍荣又开始扭曲和纠结了。

这是朴珍荣这么多年以来的常态。

 

他了解珍荣，也了解嘉尔，但他并不能去做什么，那反而可能会成为多余的举动。

他不是当事人，并不能切身体会他们的感受，他更不能轻举妄动，因为那毕竟还是他们之间的事情。

他尊重他们的选择，即便……那可能是一条满布荆棘的歧路。

 

他喜欢嘉尔，也喜欢珍荣，所以他们才能成为挚友。

他没办法和不喜欢的人做朋友，他想要默默的守护，这是他的执着。

他不愿看到哪一个他在意的人痛苦，可是，连他自己都快要陷进这个漩涡之中。

——为什么，王嘉尔不跟他说这些事？

——为什么，连朴珍荣夜不跟他说？

他对他们不够重要吗？

以致于他们不愿意对他敞开心扉，连痛苦都不愿意和他倾诉？

 

段宜恩是他的老友，却是在一段时间内未曾相见过的旧友。

他肯定不及他们。

他开始有点怨恨段宜恩。

他介入了他们，破坏了他们的平衡。

他令他们每一个人都痛苦。

他是，朴珍荣是、王嘉尔也是。

 

-

 

L城。

王嘉尔坐在一家club的吧台边，周围是一群又一群贴在一起的人，人与人之间距离暧昧，但是谁都不敢靠近王嘉尔。

 

上次吵完架之后，段宜恩就马上飞回了L城。

……于是，他还是没骨气的追着来了L城。

 

这里是L城，这里是段家的主场。

酒吧里的人成群，氛围暧昧而又粘腻，但却没有一个人试图靠近他，因为谁都知道吧台边独坐的小少爷是段少的人。

段宜恩明面上只字不提，但是消息却通过各种渠道散播开去，只要稍微混一点这个圈子的人都知道，眼前这个小少爷，和段家少爷或多或少的有关系。

——不管是朋友关系还是传闻中的那种关系，都动不得。

 

王嘉尔皱着眉，一边接过酒保递来的杯子，他漫不经心的喝了一口，脑子里全是刚才的事。

段宜恩，和一个年轻的女人，从一辆豪车上下来，进到段家旗下五星级的酒店里。

他们靠的很近很近，近到是谁都会误会的那种距离，那名女性玩着段宜恩，落落大方，迷人的很。一男一女，郎才女貌，远远看上去就像一对璧人。

如果是以前的自己，大概会不管三七二十一，先冲上去质问一番，再大闹一顿吧。

 

此刻的王嘉尔坐在吧台椅上，回想那幅画面，又大口地灌了自己一口。

他自己也没想到，自己竟然转身就离开了。

他自己也没想到……

太可笑了。

连夜坐飞机过来找他，结果段宜恩一个小时之前是怎么跟他说的？

有事，等会再说。

有事。

原来是有这么一回事。

此刻的分外落魄，心里的苦涩、难堪混着烈酒的后劲儿一并上涌。

他喜欢上了一个什么样子的人呢？

——一个从头到尾，他都不知道他到底是什么样子的人。

他甚至都不够了解他，也许应该说，那个人未曾给过他了解他的机会。

他总是冰冷着脸，沉默寡言，似乎周遭的一切都入不了他的眼，孤傲而又冷淡——却又那样该死的迷人性感。

 

他听珍荣还有在范哥说过很多次了，段家对他们家的独子段宜恩的要求。

结婚。

这两个字于他而言何其遥远。

王嘉尔自己有一个刚结婚不久的哥哥，还刚生了可爱的宝宝，家里人自然对他没那么多要求，从小到大，他都是被宠着过来的，他好好的长大了，也没有恃宠而骄，家里人也就随他去了。

 

他突然想起，段宜恩之前只要一听说他和朴珍荣见面了就会大发脾气甩脸子，而现在他自己呢，和别的女人毫无顾忌的见面，像在昭告天下一样却独独瞒着他。

他突然想起珍荣的话。

 

“你们的关系，一开始就是不平等的。”

他说的……没错。

原来的自己从来不会思考这些问题，只觉得喜欢了就要在一起，什么平等、什么性别、什么性格、什么身份？什么合适不合适，他统统不在意。

可是现在，他发现自己大错特错。

这些因素，无论哪一个，都能成为他们之间无法维系关系的致命点。

他果然还是太天真了。

一直以来都是珍荣和在范哥他们护着自己，而现在没了他们，他就栽了个跟头，不仅栽大了，还毫无警觉地一脚跌进深渊里。

如今细细想来，段宜恩向来不怎么解释自己私下其他时候的事，他原先只觉得他那是性格、他的生长环境所致，他不会什么都和他一五一十的说清楚。

现在想来，那只不过是他段宜恩觉得没必要。

他没必要和一个无关紧要、逢场作戏的人透露自己的生活，没必要……对着一个小玩意儿大动干戈。

一开始是自己告的白，他们的游戏规则虽然从没说清，但是他知道……他输了。

他怎么就能忘了，他们的一切，都始于一场博弈，一句赌气话。

没有承诺、没有信任、没有过去、也没有未来。

他们的一切，都建立在虚幻之上，延续着一种假象，仿佛海市蜃楼。

他以为自己玩得起，以为自己不会输。

事到如今，他才知道他当然玩得起，只是他没想到……自己输不起。

王嘉尔从来都不笨。

可他还是太不知足了，如果少付出一点真心……

所以现在是怎样？

他被抛弃了吗？

 

王嘉尔一边喝着高浓度的苦艾酒，泪水却不受控制滑落。

他迟钝的看着眼泪滴落在玻璃质的桌面上，温热的眼泪在冰冷的玻璃上渐渐失了温度，干涸、凝结。

他哭了？

怎么可能……

他呆滞地看着眼泪在裤子上晕染成一片片水渍，发现自己比想象中更难过。

这大概，就是给把一切都想得太过简单的他的惩罚吧……

他垂下头，苦笑。

他仰头把剩下的酒一饮而尽、随便从钱包里掏出几张票子往吧台上一丢，然后晕晕乎乎的走出酒吧大门。

 

-

 

隔天。

昨天收到王嘉尔的短信之后，他就一直挂着心，他持续的顶着手机，从白天等到晚上，都没等到王嘉尔的电话。

那个人说他来了，他的气还没消，可现在，人呢？

他从不喜欢别人食言。

他唤醒手机屏幕，打开联系人，终于还是输入了一条讯息给他，“在哪？”

看着短信轻飘飘的出去了，段宜恩表面上仍然波澜不惊。

过了大概十分钟，王嘉尔回了短信，“我回去了。”

四个字，一个标点符号。

王嘉尔总能轻易地点燃他。

他喜欢在他的底线上来回试探，恨不得还在上面疯狂的作妖。

他捏紧手机，冷冰冰的脸上此刻是骇人的怒气，如果王嘉尔在他面前，他可能会把人生吞活剥。

“回来。”

 

王嘉尔看着手机上类似祈使句的话，他此刻甚至能联想到段宜恩看上去毫无表情变化的脸上隐藏着勃发而骇人的怒气，一时间茫然自失。

他太习惯于这个人的每一句话，总是被驱使着顺从他的意思。

这个人，总是这样，他光芒万丈，他自我主义，他被许多人捧在天上，而因此，世界似乎就要围着他旋转。

他顿了顿，手指颤抖着，回道，“我不会再见你了”

 

这头的段宜恩看到消息，眉头一沉，拼命忍住把手机甩出去的冲动。

“王嘉尔。你他妈说什么？”

 

看到这几个字，王嘉尔意识到段宜恩是真的非常生气了。

他苦笑了一下，他当然知道自己在说什么，这是他夜不能寐、苦苦得出的结论。

骄傲如他。

骄傲如段宜恩。

怎么允许别人先说不？

我……只不过是你的消遣，你无聊时排遣寂寞的小玩意儿，你不开心时还能顺便撒气的受气包。

你讨厌我的骄纵放肆，我改。你讨厌我风风火火的急性子，我改。你不喜欢我总是吵吵闹闹，我改。

你践踏了我的一腔傲气，我还能自我安慰，而你一直在消磨我对你的喜欢，时至如今，连他自己都不知道，这份感情还剩多少了。

不论还剩多少，他只希望痛快的结束。

 

段宜恩看到这短短的两个单词，首先感受到的是灼烧着他的怒火，随之而来的是心脏不和谐的抽疼感。

“妈的。”

他低啐，手慢慢捏成拳。

当初是那个糟心玩意儿主动来招惹他的，赶都赶不跑，觍着脸的是他，跟在他屁股后面转的是他，说喜欢的也是他，他妈的他有什么资格说这些狗屎一样的话？

房间里一时静止。

段宜恩突然抬脚，一脚踹翻了腿边玻璃制的茶几，玻璃碎裂的声音引得佣人们出来察看，但在看到一脸风雨欲来之势的少爷之后，又马上噤声退后，不敢多言半句。

 

段宜恩咽不下这口气。

他王嘉尔想耍着他玩儿？

他以为他是谁？

 

他拿起电话。

“王嘉尔。明天下午之前出现在我的面前。”

王嘉尔一拿起电话，就是那人充满着命令的语调，他皱眉，沉默。

段宜恩继续道，“你大可以试试后果。”

王嘉尔不知道段宜恩这话到底几个意思，但他心里咯噔一响，于是追问道，“段宜恩，你在说什么？”

“先从你说起。你哥哥的公司，最近资金链断裂，你知道吗？然后是朴珍荣，他那个小破公司有很多不清不白的账，我叫人随便翻翻都能翻出一堆毛病。”

段宜恩嗤笑一声，“还有那个叫斑斑的，还在读书吧？”

——让我难受，我也不好让你好过。

王嘉尔闻言瞳孔猛地放大，他转过来不可置信的，“你…在说什么？”

哥哥的公司资金链断裂？珍荣的公司出了乱子？

怎么可能？

为什么他们一个都没有跟自己说？

——还是说他太沉浸于自己的世界里，忘记了关心周围人的情况？

王嘉尔简直贼鸡儿难受了。

他又凭着毫无道理的一脑热，做错了太多事。

可即便如此、即便如此……

他也万万想不到，段宜恩会说这种话。

他以为他一辈子都不会听到的这种被威胁的发言，他更没想过，这句话会从他曾经自认为最重要的人口中说出来。

他不想承认，自己竟是如此地……看错了人。

他犯的错，他看错了人，所以可能连他自己身边的人，都要跟着他一起倒霉。

“我只等一天。”

段宜恩语气里带上一点笑，“你哥哥那里，我可以在银行那里打通关系。”

王嘉尔听着听着，却是冷静下来了，“段宜恩。所以现在，是你和我……的交易吗？”

段宜恩早都被怒气冲昏了头脑，他此刻只剩攻击的本能，专捡着狠话说，“不然你以为呢，王、嘉、尔？你觉得还有哪里有资格、有本事跟我谈起他的，嗯？”

王嘉尔眼里最后一点黯淡的星光也消逝了，他手心里都是汗，“我知道了……”

“我会去L城的。”

 

王嘉尔披着一件长风衣，满身L城的寒气还未褪去，刚下飞机，就又定了回去的票。

他在经济舱的座位里靠着，神色憔悴仿佛被人抽去了魂魄，而此刻他的脑海里除了段宜恩的一番话，再也无法思考任何东西。

 

他……果然是对他没有情义的，才会如此绝情罢？

——不然为什么能说出那样一番话？

还能为什么？

他简直都想嘲笑自己的愚蠢了。

——因为他段宜恩根本不会在意自己的感受，不在意自己是否会恨他……因为段宜恩他压根儿就没有喜欢过自己。

王嘉尔累极，闭上双眼。

 

 

G城到L城，也不过二个小时的航程。

王嘉尔连夜赶了两趟飞机，从段宜恩摔门走的那一刻起他就没好好闭过眼，下巴上冒出些青色的胡茬，合着未梳好的一头乱发，倒真有点败犬的味道。

出了航站，就看到有人冲他礼貌的鞠躬，大概不惑之年，看上去儒雅大方。

“您好，王二少，我是段家的管家，您可以称呼我为老刘。”

“……”

“少爷让我来接你，还请快上车，外面冷。”

王嘉尔沉默地上了车。

 

上了车的王嘉尔又开始害怕接下来的见面，他拼命告诫自己，等会见了段宜恩，不能乱了阵脚。

他是来谈判的，他是来……谈判的。

不能再被那些不必再存在的感情所影响了。

前排开车的刘管家面露忧色，却始终没有开口。

 

车开到宅子门口，管家把王嘉尔引进了别院，然后恭敬的请君入瓮。

王嘉尔推开门，映入眼帘的就是段宜恩戴着一副黑框眼镜，凝神看资料的情景。

他的头发随意的搭在额前，穿着普通的白T和睡裤，看上去倒像个大学生。

王嘉尔此刻完全没有欣赏的心情，他走进来后站也不是、坐也不是，只好待在原地等他的主宰者发号施令。

不知有意还是无意，段宜恩把他搁那了半天，才抬起头来扫视他。

至上而下，一遍、又一遍。

王嘉尔非常不自在，但却无可奈何，他也不知道怎么开口。

段宜恩摘下眼镜，把手里的资料扬了扬，“不过来看看你哥哥公司的营业状况吗？”

说着，他道，“资金缺口这么大，营业状况糟透了，想必大多数银行都不会帮王董的吧。”

王嘉尔无言以对，对于段宜恩这种拐弯抹角的讲话方式，他更希望他直接说，这种弯弯绕绕，他不懂，也不想懂。

见王嘉尔一言不发， 段宜恩脑子里的邪火又冒上来了，他“啪”地一声把文件甩在桌子上，“干什么？甩脸子？”

“没有。”王嘉尔面色隐忍，低下头，“段宜恩，我是……来交易的。”

段宜恩从鼻子里挤出一声不屑的笑，他走上前来，还是那张冷淡的脸，可此刻王嘉尔却从中看到了恶意，“你倒是拎得清，那既然如此，这个东西——”段宜恩指着那叠资料，恶狠狠地“我帮你王家搞定，你——好好待在这个房子里，给我做牛做马、每天等着挨草吧！！”

 

这是王嘉尔第一次听到段宜恩用这样的语气，说出这样的话来。

他不可置信的看着他，嘴唇颤抖着，一句话都说不出。

为什么他从段宜恩的口气听到的都是声讨的语气，就好像……他才是做错事的那个人一样？

段宜恩目光阴鸷地盯着他，拿起电话，“老刘，吩咐的那件事，去搞定吧。”

挂了电话，他随手甩到沙发上，“还站在那里干什么？你想在那里搞吗？”

……

王嘉尔惊慌失措的看他，为什么他的言辞突然就这么粗鲁，王嘉尔看着他眼神中的戾气，慌乱开口，“段宜恩……你、你要结婚的对吧？”

段宜恩猛地一滞，看着他像要把他盯穿似的，半天才挤出一句，“谁……跟你说的？”

他没有否认，那就是了。

王嘉尔心里最后的一丝希望也随之熄灭，他已经没力气再多说什么。  
他只告诉自己，从今以后，他和段宜恩之间的一切牵扯，都只是交易。

多么可笑啊，他们始于一场游戏，却发展成一场交易。  
想谈个恋爱而已，却能搅和成这个德行，谁能比他王嘉尔的过的更愚蠢、更可笑？

 

段宜恩这厮却开始仔细思考这个问题。  
谁会去跟王嘉尔讲？

难道是……朴珍荣和林在范？

虽然不排除这种情况，但是他们绝对不可能有确凿的证据，结婚对象在被完全确认之前，父亲和爷爷是不会走漏风声的……

难道……是家人？

他们知道王嘉尔的存在了？

段宜恩感觉有些慌了。

“你先在这待着不要动，我出去一下。”

等段宜恩走了，王嘉尔才松下一口气，这次算逃过一劫了……

 

-

段宜恩开车回到主宅，段母正在花园里喂猫。

他急忙冲过去，“妈。我问你一件事。”

段母看他衣服也没穿整齐，头发乱糟糟的样子，皱眉，“什么事？你看看你，不修边幅。”

“妈，我问你，我和相亲对象见面的事，你跟外人说了？”

段母诧异，“怎么可能？你爸你爷爷那一关都还没完全过呢，谁敢放消息出去？”

“……是吗，这次这个我不喜欢。”

段母笑，不以为意，“是吗，恩恩不喜欢的话，那再换一个不就好了。”

“……嗯。”段宜恩迟疑的应着。

段母见他心不在焉，有些担心，“怎么了，这么没精神。”

“没，工作。我还有事，先走了。”

“慢点走，把衣服穿好了，恩恩！”  
把段母的声音抛在脑后，他现在只感觉一团乱。

王嘉尔知道了、王嘉尔知道了……

他知道了。

为什么自己像个偷吃然后被发现的孩子那样心虚？

他……他只不过是个小玩意儿而已，丢了就丢了……为什么还要千方百计的找回来？

大不了再找一个……

段宜恩心里烦的很，他在坐在车子里，仰着头。

身为公众人物，大白天找个借酒消愁的地方的资格都没有。

要是有烟就好了……

他苦笑，为了梦想，他已经戒烟戒酒好多年了。

现在，因为一个王嘉尔，他竟然想要打破这一切。

 

 

段宜恩半夜才到家。

他还是去了之前那个VIP CLUB，几杯酒下了肚，他觉得自己才有了能回这里见王嘉尔的勇气。

下午他的熟人来了电话，王嘉尔哥哥的公司资金已经到位，为此，他还收到了王嘉尔哥哥专程打来的感谢电话。

感谢什么？

段宜恩扯着嘴角，等你看到你弟弟被我关在家里，你还感谢的出来吗？去谢谢你弟弟吧……

-

王嘉尔听见门响的声音，下意识的一惊。

他知道，能开得了那个门的人，只有那一个人，一想到要见到他，他竟然是恐慌得不行。  
段宜恩醉醺醺的走进门，看到王嘉尔时愣了一下，然后随即把人推到在沙发上。

王嘉尔慌了神，“等等、等等——”  
他知道他没资格说这个话，但是此刻却脱口而出，“段宜恩，放过……彼此吧。”

听到王嘉尔的话，段宜恩气红了眼，他酒气上头，“放过？当初是谁他妈追在我屁股后面赶也赶不走的？嗯？我那个时候要你滚，你怎么不滚？”  
“你、你要结婚的！为什么还干得出这种事来——”  
这句话像一根刺狠狠扎进他心里，他一时间气急败坏，抬手把人死死的按在沙发里，狠声道，“你他妈就是欠教训。”  
“段宜恩！你他娘的撒手！你有没有把我当人看！！”王嘉尔拼命挣扎，抬手去推段宜恩。  
段宜恩一只手制住他，笑的恐怖，“你没资格和我说这些。”  
王嘉尔耷拉着的发丝和眼泪、汗水糊作一团，他哑着嗓子低声哀求，“你、不要这样……”  
“那你要谁？嗯？”  
事到如今，王嘉尔还在拒绝他。  
段宜恩止不住内心暴戾的思绪，一口恶气盘踞心头，他卯足力气的一拳打到王嘉尔耳侧的床面上，床面受力出现了一个深深地凹陷。  
他看见王嘉尔被吓得一抖，抓着他的头发附到耳侧细语厮磨，“看清楚了，我是谁？”  
他用英语一字一句的说出来，然后死死的摁住因惊恐而颤抖的人，想到他将会因为他而呻吟，喊着他的名字，因为他而高潮。  
这样真好，段宜恩想。  
这样才稍微有一点，拥有了他的感觉。  
这样，这个没心没肺的玩意儿才会软声软气的求他，才知道，他到底属于谁。

-

 

段宜恩一大早就醒了。  
昨天回了趟家里，之后在酒吧里想了很多，到现在……他已经分得清孰轻孰重了。  
昨晚有些过火了。  
王嘉尔就是有这个本是，专挑他不爱听的说，还总能让他怒火中烧失去理智。  
他从来都不是一个看不清自己的人，只是有时候太自我而忘记看周围，他此刻比谁都明白，他想要的是什么。  
他现在已经无从得知王嘉尔是从什么途径知道他也许要结婚的事，但是一大早他就跟父亲打了电话，非常坚定的告诉他，自己五年之内，绝对不会结婚。  
父亲在骂了他一顿之后甩了电话，却并没有太坚决的反对他这么做。  
他一部分是为了事业、另一部分则是为了……  
段宜恩侧过头，瞟了一眼床上明明醒了却还装睡的人。  
王嘉尔禁闭的眼睫微微颤抖着，除了他自己谁也骗不到。  
段宜恩沉声到，“醒了？”  
王嘉尔心下一紧，知道自己是暴露了，最终还是不得不面对这个人。  
他睁开眼，却回避他的目光。  
不敢看，也不想看。  
“起来，打电话。”

在昨夜那种事过后，王嘉尔嘶哑的嗓音如同被扯碎的玻璃纸，“打……打给谁？”  
“朴珍荣。”  
王嘉尔看他，以为他又要整什么幺蛾子，“段宜恩……你想干什么？”  
“很简单，问他问题。”  
“……问题？”  
“问他，他喜欢你吗。”  
“别开玩笑了……他是我十多年的好朋友，段宜恩！”  
“我不说第二遍。”他笃定其言。  
王嘉尔所有争辩的话都吞回了嘴里。  
是了，这从来都是他，说一不二，不然他根本不会开口。  
王嘉尔犹豫着，拨了电话。

电话刚响一声马上就被接通，电话那头传来朴珍荣略显着急的声音，“嘉尔，你怎么一声不响就跑去L城了？不跟我和在范哥说一声，我们会担心的！还有你哥哥你都不说，他还跑来问我们！”

王嘉尔听到朴珍荣的话感到一阵温暖，但在看到段宜恩的神色后只好马上收敛起来，道，“珍荣……你喜欢我吗？”

电话那头静了很久。

良久，那边传来一声叹息，“嘉尔。为什么这么问。”

王嘉尔心想我也不想这么问啊，可他还被逼着呢，能有什么办法？

朴珍荣似乎是叹了口气，“说了……也没什么不好。嘉嘉，我……喜欢你的。”

王嘉尔接话道，“我知道你喜欢我啊……但是你不要说的这么郑重嘛，会让人误会的。”

“哎。”  
朴珍荣一声叹息，接着开口，“……就是那个意思。”

“哦……那个意思啊……啊？？！？”

电话那端的人知道嘉尔多少理解了他的意思，于是选择暂时跳过这个话题，“嘉尔，你今天怎么了，怪怪的？声音也不对劲，王嘉尔，这件事以后见面……我会好好跟你说，总之，你先回来。”

王嘉尔内心早就炸成了烟花，他不知所措，甚至怀疑接电话的人是不是朴珍荣，而这头，段宜恩截了他的电话，“他不会回去了，王嘉尔现在，和、我、在、一、起。”

不说完，马上摁了电话。

“现在，你懂了吗？王嘉尔？”

王嘉尔呆滞的看着段宜恩，再联想到以前的那些事，一时间信息量太大他不知道该作何反应。

 “乖乖的在我身边，就什么事都不会发生。所有人都会好好的。”

段宜恩凝视着他，好像要看到他灵魂的深处，“不要忘了，当初是你先来招惹我的。”

王嘉尔听到这句话，怎么还能无动于衷。

他的犟脾气又上来了，但只能堪堪忍住，“那……你想怎么样？我有做过什么对不起你的事吗、我又做过什么事情让你要待我到如此地步？”

段宜恩看着王嘉尔欲哭未哭的脸，一点也不开心，他听到王嘉尔的声诉，一时间缓不过来。

“你没有。”说着，他坐到床边，平视他的眼睛，“我有。”

王嘉尔怀疑自己的耳朵和眼睛，今天的段宜恩和昨天完全判若两人。

暴戾阴鸷一扫而空，此刻变得分外平和，就好像……原来会对他笑会对他好的那个段宜恩。

段宜恩看着他，认真又深刻，“王嘉尔你听好。”

“我五年内不会结婚，之前见过的女性也只不过是只吃了一顿饭的相亲对象，没有继续发展的意图。”

说着，“朴珍荣和你的关系让我变得太过极端了。之前的一些事，是我不对。”

他顿了顿，郑重，“我们，在一起吧。”

王嘉尔不知道为什么段宜恩可以把许多事情都归咎于珍荣，也不知道他的脑回路是怎么长的，如果可以，他真想把这个人的脑袋打开看看，里面到底装了什么？  
自从那天以后，段宜恩对他的态度就变了。  
跟以往的颐指气使不同，整个人都没有那么冷冰冰的了，他之前狠话撂了不少，可是实际上却没有怎么限制王嘉尔的自由。  
“段宜恩，我……要回一趟G城。”  
王嘉尔自个儿提这话的时候，心里都是没数儿的，他不知道段宜恩是否会答应，但眼下他必须回去看一看家人还有朋友。

段宜恩这厮正在看新接的剧的台本，他抬眸看了他一眼，“见谁？”  
“……很多人。”  
“也包括朴珍荣？”  
“……”  
王嘉尔没办法否认这句话，他想见珍荣，他想和他说清楚，他想……跟珍荣还有在范哥道歉。  
“你去吧。”  
出乎意料的，他松了口。  
这回反倒是王嘉尔惊讶了，“……”  
段宜恩把眼神收回去，努力让自己把注意力集中在台本上。

王嘉尔离开一段时间，也好。  
他每天在自己眼前，反而是让自己方寸大乱了，他不知道该怎么去对待王嘉尔了。  
但是一想到他要离开，内心就无法抑制的绞痛。

就在前几天，他接到了林在范的电话。  
“段宜恩，你不想解释一下吗？”  
难道听到林在范这种类似快要发飙的语气，段宜恩愣了一下，试图思考自己是否做错了什么事情。  
林在范知道他那个性子吐不出几个字来，索性自己开口，“嘉尔哥哥公司的事情，是你插的手？”  
插手？  
段宜恩很奇怪，为什么林在范要用这个词，“插手？我这是在帮他，”他说出自己的想法，“公司里冗复的职位过多，还留着一些只吃饭不做事的所谓元老、过于柔和的处事手段，各种原因导致王董的公司经营不善，严重的资金断链，我买他一点股份、帮他打通银行那边的关系，难道不是在帮他吗？”

他隐瞒了那一段自己以此要挟王嘉尔的剧情。  
——这在段宜恩自己看来，也是不齿的，他从没想过，自己竟然要用威胁的手段，才能留下一个人。  
“段宜恩，”林在范深吸一口气，“你说……你在帮谁？”  
“王嘉尔。”  
——不是为了他，他怎么回去管这一个小公司的破事？

“你用你那个考上南加州大学的聪明脑袋好好想一想，如果这些事情发生在你身上，你作何感受？”  
段宜恩愣住了。  
——林在范说的……他从没想过。  
如果这些事发生在他身上，他可能会想要弄死那个人，弄到让他后悔出生在这个世界上的那种。  
他沉默。  
“我以前以为你这是比较冷漠，我现在才发现——”林在范顿了顿，“你简直是反社会人格。”  
“我他妈的真想骂醒你，你把我的……好兄弟们折磨到什么地步了？”  
“昨天我问王嘉尔在做什么，你知道他怎么回我的吗？”  
“——哥，我没事。好得很。”  
“王嘉尔哪里是会说这种话的性子，他要是真没事，怎么会这样欲盖弥彰？”  
林在范压低声音，像是发了狠，“段宜恩，我他娘的就问你一句，你到底喜不喜欢王嘉尔？”  
——明明他那么喜欢你，藏着掖着的，却还是让我们看出来了。  
段宜恩被问得无法回答。  
他怎么会……他怎么会喜欢……  
他否认不了，他说不出，他不喜欢这几个字。  
如果不喜欢，他为什么又要费尽周折吃力地把他留在自己身边呢？  
如果不喜欢，他为什么会总是想起这个人呢？  
他觉得自己做错了。  
“在范，我做错了，对吗。”  
“你他妈才发现吗？你简直就是个变态！”  
林在范的训斥脱口而出，他心疼王嘉尔，所以他恨不得找人做了段宜恩，但是……段宜恩也是他的朋友，他们认识了六年，他知道，段宜恩本性并没有那么的坏，但是他做的事，简直堪称恶劣。  
林在范努力平复自己的暴躁，“总之，我给你接了一部戏，要去山里几个月，你先滚去冷静一下，好好想想你做的那些糟心事吧。还有，你应该如何去对待王嘉尔这件事。”  
“……如果你真的在意他的话，你就应该换种方式对他。”  
说完，他顿了一下，“但是在这之前，嘉尔先来我们这边。”  
听到这，段宜恩心里咯噔一下。  
王嘉尔要离开他？  
“等等……在范，王嘉尔他……”  
“你没有选择的余地，段宜恩。如果你还喜欢他的话，那么迄今为止你做的一切，都是错的。”  
迄今为止……的一切？  
段宜恩的大脑里一片混乱，全是错的？  
“在范，我……”  
他，只是在诸多因素的干扰下，发现的比较迟……  
他的“喜欢”，这么多年来……好像是第一次，能不能……至少让他有犯错的余地和改正的机会？  
他……还能挽回吗？  
“我……还还能……”  
了解段宜恩性子的林在范叹息，“……这要看嘉尔。但是换位思考，如果是我，宰你一万遍都不嫌多的。”  
段宜恩这个不择手段、不顾他人的个性，还得怪他父亲和爷爷，幸好他母亲是温柔的……不然，这人现在还得更扭曲了。  
挂了电话，他转头看房间里的另外一个人。  
朴珍荣在他桌边的沙发上坐着，满脸都是伤神。  
“在范哥，段宜恩那边……”  
“搞定了。”  
“那嘉嘉……”  
林在范叹息，充满了不确定，“那得看段宜恩了。”  
“林在范，”朴珍荣的语气急促而又激动，就像被逼急了的样子，“什么叫得看段宜恩？嘉尔是东西吗？是他的所有物吗？凭什么他可以对他为所欲为？我们明明这么多年都好好照顾着他……凭什么他段宜恩可以这样肆意的伤害他？！”  
“你说的对。”  
林在范似乎是真的已经无能为力，“珍荣啊，但你要知道……段家两个字摆在那里。我能做的只有这些了。”  
“他们家那个宅子，每天有兵两班轮替巡逻，想靠近一步都难。”  
“真他娘的……”  
为什么嘉嘉要碰上这样的人？  
王嘉尔收拾了行李，觉得还是要跟段宜恩说一声，于是去敲他书房的门。  
门轻轻开了个缝，王嘉尔就被一把拉了进去。  
房间里一片昏暗，他还没适应这个亮度，就感觉嘴唇被人含住了。  
“等等……段、段宜恩？”  
话还没说完，那个人就疯狂的加深这个吻，就如同寒冬里攫取温暖的人，绝望而又渴求。  
半晌，段宜恩放开他，黑暗的房间里一时只剩两人剧烈的喘息声。  
王嘉尔被他浑身充斥的绝望感弄得头皮发麻。  
段宜恩这又闹的哪一出？还是说，不想放他离开了吗？  
“嘉尔。”  
说话的人声线低沉嘶哑，“你去吧。”  
王嘉尔因为这话语里的诸多情绪而怔了一下，只听那人又开口，“以前的事，是……我不对。我只顾着自己，没有设身处地的去想其他。”  
“……抱歉。”  
王嘉尔一瞬间以为自己听错了。  
他只见眼前的黑影迅速放大，他被拥入熟悉得不能再熟悉的怀抱，“我马上要去山里拍戏了，可能嗯……要半年。”  
“你哥哥公司的情况已经完全稳定了，我把我的那部分股份转让给了你——过几天转让书应该会寄到G城你家那边。”  
说着，他把人推到房门口，“你快回去吧，管家会送你去机场。”  
他深吸一口，郑重其事，“等我回来了……我会重新追你的，希望你到时候能给我一个机会。”  
然后紧紧关上了书房的门。  
房内的人着急的关上门，他只怕听到王嘉尔拒绝的话和抗拒的表情，他没想到仅仅只是是一个简单的分离，竟会如此难受。  
他贴着门坐了下去，试图缓解这种如同被去掉骨肉的痛感。  
而被推出房间的人满脸呆滞，他呆滞的看着紧闭的房门，缓了一阵子，心口那股窒郁之气久久难以消去。  
管家老徐在一层拖着行李，轻声提醒，“嘉尔少爷，该动身了。”  
王嘉尔闻言，回头看了一眼严实的木质大门，抿唇，点头。

 

后续接【2%的未来】


End file.
